


Stay

by Yanthara



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, lovely parabatai, unsure feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6935149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanthara/pseuds/Yanthara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a small OS with Emma and Jules</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad english, it's not my native language - in case there are mistakes, please correct me

Emma stood in the open door to Jules room, she had one hand still on the door frame. "Jules? Can I stay?" How many times she had been asked this question? How many nights? And how much more more stands behind this question.

Can I stay with you at night and you'll help me to forget my nightmares? Can I stay and sleep next to you? Can I stay and scare away the bad dreams, the memories the blood of our deceased parents, of endarkend warriors with eyes like dead, black coal?

Jules looked at her in a doze. "Sure." He muttered. It was one of the nights when he did not sleep with Tavvy in his tent. He moved a little to make room for Emma. A smile flashed on the lips of the blond Shadowhunter, then she moved with quick steps to Jules bed and layed down beside him.

Her Parabatai lay on his side, his brown curls hung him in the face. She could see it the dim light, he still had paint residues from drawing on his face. "Sleep well, I'm here, if you need me.", whispered Jules before he closed his eyes.She will always need him. His hand lay beside his pillow. Emma hesitated for a while, then she put her hand on Jules arm. He moved his arm a little so that her hand came to rest on his. Then he hooked his fingers with hers. Emma felt warm and as an unfamiliar feeling in her stomach made herself broad. Had she some butterflies in her stomach?

"You can also cuddle if you like." Jules muttered to himself. Emma nodded, but did not dare, even though they had already curled up hundreds of times. They had known each other since they were small, since the dark war, they had spent countless nights together. But at some point Emma feelings for Jules had changed, she could not tell in which direction they had changed.

Emma heard Jules nearer they approached, but he would not let her handdown, he wrapped the other arm around her and pulled her close. The Shadowhunter felt her heart beat up to the neck. She smiled in peace. She enjoyed the near to him, she could not imagine her life without him. Jules has always been a constant in her life. Since the death of her parents, he was the only one who has remained her. He was an anchor for her, and she was also an anchor for him. The two had always been understood without many words and often knew what the other was thinking. Been Parabatai since they were twelve, but slowly Emma began to doubt the binding was the right idea.


End file.
